A cold platter
by issadime
Summary: When everything has been taken away from you, and only left with two paths, which one do you take? To forgive or make them pay? What if Morgiana breaks free on her own from slavery? This story focuses on her journey set to bring justice for herself, her kind and those who shared same fate as her. All while encounter obstacles, friends and new challenges along the way. AU / modern.
1. Chapter 1

"I had a dream last night. Well...its more like a reminder." The red haired woman muses as the comb runs gently through her wild locks. The only person paying attention was her own reflection staring back at her with glassy sparkly eyes. He days of struggles would soon come to an end. She'll get justice even if has to crawl through mud and take them all down one by one. "I recalled it was late summer when my adoptive family took us to a trip in South Africa. I have many memories of that time but one that sticks with me the most was this one time we drove down the road and for some reason our car stopped. Suppose the motor died. Whatever. I wasn't paying attention to that, nor my adopted siblings panic and cower behind me, or my parent's holding their breath and ounce of composure under such tension of both stuck in wilderness, bunch of panicking children above all, and unexpected guest coming- to whom I was mesmerized by. Lions are such majestic beings it would be a shame not to appreciate it. My palms press against the window and lean forward to get a better view. Eyes wide open to this wild creature moving along with such grace. But as it passes by it wasn't slightest fazed by the strange vehicle or bunch of freaks panicking inside it. Maybe in its time has seen alot of tourists and each reaction differs; as long not threatened this old feline had no problem with them. Just a quick glance but to me it felt like forever since our eyes met. I don't know what it is but it was something magical in that moment. It gave me the strength and courage I been lacking for years. My empty and scared eyes suddenly light up and in instant I'm overwhelmed.

That moment...I was reminded of who I was. What I'm capable of. What I was meant to do."

"Who are you talking to?" A voice came through as she fails to notice a presence closing in. Or picked on the door opening, or footsteps followed right after. Though what gives? No need to keep guard as she didn't sense a threatening presence. None ever bothers them here and the two only live here. But not for long.

"Nobody."


	2. Chapter 2

_Nobody said it would be easy and I told her so_. _Yet she's so stubborn in getting involved she didn't take into consideration the many eyes watch her every move_ , the tension whenever she walks into the room, the upcoming lives she's going to unintentionally ruin, Morgiana muses but that's not the worst part.

 _But let's move to a lighter topic for now_. And one of them sticking to struggles is the awkwardness when meets - well in her case would of been old faces. And its almost hilarious how Kougyoku tries fitting in someone else's shoes. Something told Mor that Alibaba didn't buy her not-so-convincing-story at first and was just playing along. Or maybe assumed his poor childhood friend and love of his life had some sort of amnesia.

Obviously he'd be glad since its been almost 20 years since last heard from her. Too bad the girl he's talking to isn't the one he remembers.

"You really don't remember?" The blond almost sounded sad and almost pleading her to remember. Or that she'd start laughing and reveal she was joking. But she wasn't. She can't remember a thing from their childhood because she's not _her_.

"I..."

"We'd sail these boats ashore to the sea goddess. I thought you sent this to me since no one else knew the exact location." He continued in hopes maybe would sound somewhat familiar to her and magically remember at least bits and pieces of the past.

Nothing.

Guess the good old amnesia card really comes in handy here.

She hesitates but musters a smile and grips his hands. "I did. I did send that boat floating out of habit. But couldn't anticipate you'd still remember that or find it. Or if even still lived here." Convincing enough. Fortunately for her he even bought it.

"You're right. Its been years now. Sorry."

That wouldn't be their first time bumping heads or come with unmatching stories. Who would of thought Alibaba could recall everything so vividly as if it just happened yesterday? Sure even Morgiana recalls some parts here and there but not everything in detail. And sure even with such little things she could of told Kougyoku and save herself the embarrassment every time the past was dug up but, she never asked. Nor was there time or place for such conversations.

All she can recall vividly to this day was the week before tragedy struck. They were probably 4 or 5 children of the streets playing all day long. If not sail handmade boats ashore they'd run around playing tag or hide and go seek with other kids, or terrorize a poor cat or puppy. Or on more calm days they'd rest on a field. She enjoyed the silence and grass tickling her feet, or the scent of flowers around them while laid there. Alibaba would busy himself making her flowercrowns every time while she'd rest her eyes taking in the peacefulness. She recalls one time her father catching them there and just as Alibaba placed the crown onto her head. Her being clumsy and not deal with delicate stuff well she'd uni9ntentionally break it before went home. Though her frown wouldn't stay as the boy promised he'd make her one every chance he gets; if not one daily. "One day I'll give you a real crown. And you shall be my queen!" Just as he merry like claimed the adult cleared his throat. Loudly. Making Alibaba jump. Morgiana only giggled and turned to her father. "Did you hear that, papa? He's so silly!" Alibaba for some reason snapped because this was no laughing matter. He was being serious. And if such things happen he always gets flustered. "I'm serious! One day I'll marry Morgiana!" That was a first time anyone surprised her father. Morgiana never thought she'd see an impressed look on the man's face who permanently seemed stoic. He gave him a warning but with such amused grin one could tell he was either amused and would be a fool take a kid so seriously. Or perhaps trusted Alibaba the more than any other friends his daughter had, even the boy's amongst their kind. "First you got to grow tall and strong then come before me claiming my lil girl." If only things happened the way they'd hope for. Both grow up together, maybe later in life went to school together, had a home, get married, have kids and live a happy life.

But fate had other plans...

* * *

That's where not long they came. At the time Morgiana didn't know better nor what was happening to her or her family. Over night bad guys came and separated families. Those who opposed and fought back got killed. Most, and especially children and women got kidnapped. It was an ambush and they were outnumbered. A sneak attack for weak cowards such as them since otherwise wouldn't stand a chance. It wasn't long since she knew no one was going to free her, or see her family ever again. She long learned both her parent's died in middle of madness. Twelve years of her life wasted on serving the people who planned this all, who killed and separated her from her kind and forced her into slavery, robbed her of freedom, love, family, home, friends. She had nothing. It wasn't until a riot broke through she managed to escape with very few lucky ones. All those years she lost herself in there. That joyful innocent child has become stone cold wench whom only seeks vengeance upon those slave traders. But she couldn't do much as she was but a teenager still. So she enrolled into a program that shaped her into the skilled fighter she is today. Kougyoku, a street child herself was also brought there for same reason. She been separated from her harlot of a mother since young but learned she passed away shortly after. She had no place to go, no one for help, just herself against the world. Just like her.

Its a no brainer they became friends quickly. And at times Kougyoku reminded Morgiana of herself when young. Bubbly, expressive, naive but outspoken and cheerful. The complete opposite of stoic, hard to approach, silent woman who has seen hell.

They trained together, went through hell and back just so they can get somewhere in life. Kougyoku long learned of her friend's past and ambition and she stick through with it. She and Morgiana had many argues over it but she couldn't falter her determination nor stubbornness.

"I want to help you!"

"You'll just get killed!"

" So will you! Please! I have no where else to go anyways! I have no one back waiting for me! Let me come along!"

That was her choice. Perhaps it was for the best. Morgiana needed every help she could. And with Kougyoku on board it was much easier to shroud her past for she was going to be both her partner in crime but also decoy; but most importantly: she's going to become her.

You think switching lives was off? Try calling your own name out loud and have someone else reply or go by it. But eventually they figured it out. And since they were very young then no one could tell for sure who's who. Nor did the traders ever cared for their slaves name or even well being. They were tools for them and nothing more; something for them to own.

And while all eyes were on Kougyoku since, as suspected some traders recognized the name and supposedly family trade of a fanalis it was easy for Mor to sneak by every defense and bring down one by one. Some had a merciful demise. By the crimes they committed, and her bring them to light for the public, could easily put them in jail. Some under fear fled and made sure to never made their face seen in town ever, abandoning even their house, fortune, business for their own safety. Some needed persuasion to flee and some...well, if needed, she'd kill for justice.

And fortunately no one even knew Kougyoku so it was easy for Morgiana to make fake excuses of where she was or what she been doing and come off not suspicious. Unlike some locals and Alibaba who knew Morgiana and if she held onto the name and who she used to be this she could never pull off. It was for her seeing her childhood friend interacting with Kougyoku As awkward as it was at times for her she could see the love blossom in between them. Was she jealous? Or perhaps perplexed? Or longing for love herself? Don't get her wrong she is happy for them. Alibaba as she remembers was always sweet and gentle with her and Kougyoku mirror the 'old' Morgiana perfectly. Hence was so easy to fool him. Although at times he'd give her looks of doubts but is quickly shaken off. Maybe he just accepts things as it is. Maybe he considers it fopolish to doubt his wife. Or maybe he just doesn't want to see the truth. Whatever reason its for the best for Kougyoku. Besides from what she been through she deserves the happiness and someone who can love her awhole, make her happy and keep her safe.

Its the more odd when in between all this she'd step aside to help her get her vengeance. Aside the good girl act she was a fighter too. Her and her heroic persona never ceases to phase her. Was it bad to worry for her friend? She swears the girl as helpful she can be she was average when it came to fighting. She was no warrior. Morgiana lost count of the times she and her argued over this. And it would always end up with the red head stomp off after she brought up the number of times she saved her.


	3. Chapter 3

She'll never forget the blood turning ice cold and stop in her tracks when she noticed a fellow fanalis walking around town. He stood out within the crowd with his tall and well build figure, bright red color hair at the mercy of wind as he glanced all over the streets in search for something or perhaps someone. Despite the shock Morgiana was quick to recover and follow him. Noting on some scars she spot on his body. Some visible only because the man didn't bother to hide them. They were old and most of them faded but hint he used to be a slave. Note on the paths he'd take and to which direction they'd take after asking around. It got to a point he reached to where Alibaba lived which she found odd. Until remembered that Kougyoku now lived with him second after she answered the door.

Kougyoku was baffled and dare say intimidated by this man. Though try her might to hold her composure and answer his every question. Not as obvious at first but after several questions this man, whom introduced himself as Masrur, came way to close to her for comfort and midway inside the house.

Maybe she was wrong and this man was still a slave. And since he was so keen looking for Morgiana and ask her all bunch of questions raised a red flag. The fanalis girl tenses and without thinking ran inside. What if he was sent here by one of the slave traders to kill her. Only issue was Kougyoku was now bearing her name -

But she stops right behind them as the man only leans close to her friend's face and comments absentmindedly like he was stating a old news, "You are not Moti's daughter."

Moti being Morgiana's father. This begs the question how did he know of all this. She clearly doesn't remember this man yet he was a fanalis no doubt.  
But its soon brushed off when she witnesses her friend pushing the elder guy out.

"It is rude to come inside the house uninvited. Get out! " Claiming in between fits of rage and rough pushes that she is the real Morgiana, daughter of Moti and member of the fanalis. Trying to sound as convincing as possible but at this point both fanalis knew that was a lie. Not to mention Masrur let her push him out of her house. No regular human strength could do that with such ease. Even so it still caught her off guard the way she reacted but a sense of pride also overcame as she watched the young and petite woman fending off a buff man twice her size.

However upon making eye contact with her before leaving something just tells Morgiana that he will return.

Oh, how glad she was when she found out Kougyoku got pregnant. That would mean she'd have to lay low, focus on herself and family. Away from her entire revenge plan, away from her, and away from harms way.

* * *

She was there the day they got engaged, she was for them when Kougyoku and Alibaba stated their vows. Once more a ping striking her when saw the love in eachother's eyes, their shared kiss, their hands intertwine but she pushes aside this longing- hatred is all she had left- when reminded herself how happy they were. "I love you, Morgiana." Again, that pestering ping. Its hard to bare when hears hew own name uttered like that yet he's staring at some other girl. The same girl she had to give the prep talk when had cold feet. Aside that she felt as if she was taking away someone important from her friend. Even thought she loved him with her all.

Though he was never Mor's to begin with. If anything this was a fair fight and Kougyoku won.

"He'll never find out unless you tell him. Which I hope you don't. Not yet."

"Mo - Kougyoku, we been lying to him since we got here! I can't bare it anymore. He's a good guy."

"What does it matter or help in this case telling him everything? It was your idea to come along. It was your idea to swap identities!" Maybe she snapped and said alot more than that, but she doesn't recall much. People say alot of things and alot of mean things out of fury. And its when she fell silent and nearly ruined her make up and dress by crying is when she stopped and walked closer to hug her. "Look. You're not allowed to get cold feet now. Don't ruin your big day or future worrying over this. I'm fine staying Kougyoku. I'm fine you marrying him. You deserve this."

"But didn't you use to love him?"

She caught her red handed. But would she confess?

"Used to."

 _No..._

She was also there when her friend gave birth. Months have passed by since and she still remembers how scared Kougyoku was during her pregnancy and even through labor. She's yet to face an obstacle tougher than any mission she has been, and she realizes it only when its too late, when been handed and asked to hold their first born. The name was given to the boy as in memory of a close friend of Alibaba's that sadly got caught in ambush and gun fire then died. Kassim...she knew him but hardly ever spoke to eachother. Nor did the boy had interest in such a monstrous girl or so he'd call her whenever meet as a way to mock her. Such nickname never bothered her.

She was never good with delicate stuff so one could understand her panic. Especially with a baby! "He loves you, don't you Karim? You love your aunt Kougyoku very much!" Morgiana was mortified when the baby responded to his father's voice. Waving its tiny hands around and giggling and some baby language that she couldn't understand replying to the blond, reach out on occasion to try reach her hair or touch her face while she was on red alert. What if she was squishing him in her arms and the giggling and baby talk were rather cries for help? Or drop him by accident from his erratic movement to reach his either? Its the conversation that distracts her from the lively child and makes her relax a little bit - but she needed to sit down. In swift yet unceremonious movement she drops to a nearby chair. Looking after her nephew so young and fragile placed in her tattered hands was more tiring than hunt down every slave trader and their minions. "Aunt?" She asks and looks at both. Its Kougyoku that replies in a heartbeat, voice cooing as she walks over to the fanalis. "Of course! You are like a sister to me. And I couldn't think of anyone better for Karim to rely on."

Finding his wife's speech odd Alibaba asks "What do you mean?" To which she only remains silent and walk up to and takes her son from the fanalis' arms and claim its bath time. "Weirdo." He murmurs, eyes follow after her with a slight narrowed look since she purposely ignored him. But as if heard him she cried out from bathroom. "Love you too!"

"Sometimes its like I don't even know her." He comments and she cannot help but peer at him. That glimmer in his eyes no doubt even when doubts her it doesn't matter who is who. He fell for Kougyoku even though claims he loved Morgiana all along and now thinks he married her after years of separation. Never known where she went, what she was doing or what happened that day. All he recalls was the next day when he tried to find her or anyone the junkyard they lived in was gone. Wiped clean. Of course the bastards had to clean after themselves and not leave a trace. No one would suspect a thing since the bodies and place been disposed of. And with no witness or much care for that side of town it was easy for them to do whatever and get away with it.

Another reason for her to cling to her fury, hate and vengeance more than anything else.

There were times when she contemplated stopping. She was close to bringing justice and make the leader of the entire thing and her last remaining target life a living hell. But when she stopped to think about it she couldn't risk ruining her friend's marriage and safety. Her happiness, her home, her family that she always longed for one. Same went for Alibaba and for Karim, her nephew. Her friends that were working behind shadows. She swore she'd rip to pieces whoever dared to harm them.

She's torn out her thoughts when Karim giggled loudly and began tugging on the ends of her hair. "Maybe I should get a trim." She murmurs and plays with few dark strands in between her fingers after placed him back in his bed. She was asked once again to babysit him while the two had their date.

* * *

But that's when the wheels of fate turned and had Morgiana reconsider her path. Said man, Jamil, her last target had heard about Morgiana's return and been plotting her demise. At first he could careless about some new - or old face that returned to town, but when other members started to disappear one by one he knew she had something to do with it. He knew what she was after and he had to act quick. So he kept low, had his men creeping on her and just as the time was right he'd strike her down.  
Too bad she wasn't the girl he was hoping to strike down and Morgiana felt her blood boil when had a call from her friend pleading for help. She left Karim with a neighbor and rushed to where they were. She couldn't reach Kougyoku since she was struggling fighting a paid and trained assassin for her life. Or when managed to get to her she couldn't provide much information until her phone got knocked off her hand.

When she arrived was out cold on the floor, a gash of left side of his head meaning they used something hard like a hammer. Some bruises here and there but nothing fatal indicating he had put up a good fight. Kougyoku on other hand was running for her life, her arm gushing blood, most likely form a stab woundand half her face ruined from the hits she barely dodged, but was putting up a good fight on her own.

It takes one move sometimes, one decision, or one mistake to change one's fate for good.

No matter what nothing could prevent the outcome. Morgiana losing her friend in such manner when the trigger was pulled and bullet shot Kougyoku right in the chest. The bastard dares to pull a gun out on her! She can't recall how long they been trying to fight her assassins off, or how long been runnign from them, its all a blur but what she does remember was screaming then there was more fire shots but form her end. She reacted on impulse, a rookie mistake one would say but she had to go in jab and steal one fo the bastards gun then fight back fire with fire. One by one they met their demise by the mercy of her bullet or backhanded knocked out whilst the other fled for their life.  
"Morgiana!" Then before she knew it she was running, out of breath she drops to her knees right in front of her. Going back and forth between their names in between sobs before settles for one in particular. "Kougyoku! No! No! No, please!" Its been a while since the young fanalis called Kougyoku by her name. So used to their swapped lives and identities it now sounds foreign to her.

She picked her up carefully and placed her head in her lap. How she managed to call for ambulance whilst sobbing hysterically and barely could form a sentence was beyond her. But heard in the distance the sirens coming as she brushed her friend's bangs from her face. "Its ok. You're gonna be ok. Both you and Alibaba will be ok."

"Mor...take care of them." All knowingly she won't make it she entrusts her son and husband to her friend. Bidding farewell with a pitiful attempt at a smile.

Its no doubt who she was referring to in her final, silent plea before her eyes closed only to never open again. Morgiana was devastated. Her friend was gone. Her final breath and moments alive were in her arms. The arms of a former slave now vengeful woman who thought she couldn't shred any more tears after what she had gone through. Now here she was shredding buckets and screaming as the sirens and people came in rush to aid them. But it was too late for Kougyoku.


	4. Chapter 4

As if they haven't taken everything from her once they had to do it again!

She could barely function the next couple of days. Good thing Karim was in good hands of a close friend of Alibaba's. She wasn't even sure how to bring the news to him, but anticipated the bomb of questions launched at her almost as soon he'd wake up. There was lots of yelling, lots of confusion and frustration, lots of questions to which she couldn't answer even if wanted to. Hell, to her it didn't matter if he hated her now and never wanted her around ever again. He had all right to considering she made a mess of his life. He truly loved Kougyoku, as ironic as it sounds since even to this very moment he still thinks she was Morgiana, the Morgiana he remembers from the past, the young fanalis girl he'd play with in the junkyard. She, Kougyoku, made him happy. Not her. She barely spent any time with him ever since step foot in town. She acted accordingly; she acted like a total stranger.

No closure,

no meaningful talks...

no nothing.

She could tell every time they're seen together there is this spark and somewhat barrier between them like nothing could come in between. She clearly didn't belong in the same frame as them. She had no place there or even in this damned town and it hurts. She realizes now, as her heart breaks once more for the first time in years, she has nothing. Nothing but hate and revenge to cling to. She can't rest until the bastard was taken down. Until she has fulfilled her revenge and until the lives of her childhood friend and nephew, and whole people with same fate as hers, would roam the streets carelessly without fearing of being attacked, killed or captured then turned into slave.

"Kougyoku I'm talking to you! Where's Morgiana!? Is she alright? " Alibaba sounded mad and if she were to gaze up she could see how mad he really was. Who could blame him? Last thing he remembers was this psycho attacking him and his wife with all intent to kill them. He got knocked out in middle of protecting her, unbeknownst to him she was killed before she could get there, and now since woke up in a empty room barely recalling much worried him. He was worried for her safety. For her well being. It tore Morgiana apart seeing him like this and the next part was way worse.

She couldn't stand seeing him like this. Her friend's world shatter before them. It wasn't good for his condition to be under so much stress, or feel this empty, broken and upset. His palms clammy, shaking reach up to tug at his own hair while screaming in agony. He was crying but that wouldn't last long as anger, a familiar emotion Morgiana knew and grew accustomed to painted his features. She swore could see fire in his eyes. Had he been in a much better condition maybe she would of left him go. Go out and beat up or worse kill Jamil for what he did to Kougyoku but he wasn't so she tried her best to keep him in place until people came in a rush to help. Even the nurses barely calmed him down or talked into staying in bed.

Even if Kougyoku wasn't his childhood friend and love from the past there's no doubt Alibaba loved her with his all. No doubt even through a lie. Sure as hell would still loved her even if the truth came out. Its genuine. Its unconditional. Its pure. Its ... not her. Not hers to claim but she can't help but envy their love while deep down still supported it and was genuinely happy they found eachother. They made eachother happy and filled in any gaps each held inside and managed to gain so much more.

If only she could have saved her.  
If only the one who died then was her and not Kougyoku.

"No she can't be- how could this happen to her?!  
I lost her once now I lost her again for good! Why?!"

She was briefly pulled out her thoughts by his weeping, voice cracking and fitful breaths. As he had his own pity party she got up and left. She wipes the tears off her face and ignores anything else he has to say be it self pity or calling out to her. It pained her to leave him like that, as he mourns his wife's death in a hospital bed, as he wonder what went wrong, why he wasn't strong enough to protect her, that he lost the love of his life for good, but she couldn't risk being near him. She was bad luck.

She was their target.

* * *

Maybe its better this way. Besides now was better than never to strike. They'd surely let their guards down now knowing 'Morgiana' is dead. But they had a storm coming their way.

She didn't attend Kougyoku's funeral but vowed to the sky above in hopes she could hear her about their promise: that she'd keep those two safe. But also made a new promise. Not only was she going to get revenge for what they put her through but also punish for killing her friend. This way she'd keep both left dear to her and closest to family safe and alive. Once done with Jamil she can disappear for good. Even if it saddens everyone its for their own good. She's nothing but a parasite. Ruining lives not only to her enemies but those dear to her. Bad luck follows her everywhere.

And in order for everyone not to get involved or hurt she'd rather keep distance.

* * *

"You sure this is what you want?"

Hilarious. Maybe she had lost her mind after all that's happened. Or is just being haunted by the ghosts of her past. One ghost in particular. Its almost like she's here. Morgiana knows better than to believe this was something, anything other than a dream. A memory. More like a flashback of the day before they even set their plan on roll. Right before this entire madness started.

But for sake of closure she'll play along and entertain it.

She sets her brush down once done combing. Finally her eyes part from the mirror to peer back at her friend with a brush in hand and hair dye in the other. "Yes." To prove her seriousness she gone and cut her long red hair short herself with the same pair of scissors that been lying on the desk in front of her for what feel like staring her down, tainting her, for hours. Challenging and questioning her decision. And she grabs it and mercilessly snips as much hair she can, red threads falling to the floor in chunks. Cutting your own hair for the first time is nerve wrecking, and she needs a moment to catch her breath and calm down her shaking before taking it to next step, but it had to go away then change it so nobody recognizes you, or your kin's prominent features. Worse case scenario someone calls out on her lie or just assume she was a half breed.

A messy pile of red threads scattered on the floor surrounding her chair and tickle her bare feet. "I want a new look." She toys with few strands of red in between her fingers waiting on Kougyoku to start but she was still hesitant. She loved her wild long fiery locks and still even now thinks its a shame getting rid of it and layer with a different color but understood Mor's intentions. "I just think black would suit me better."


End file.
